Te tengo en mi mente
by Sakura-Arise
Summary: Seto-yami ¿que sienten? ¿se atreveran a mostralo?


No puedo concentrarme. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Cada vez que te veo, mi corazón se acelera y se me corta la respiración. Intento mantener las apariencias, no puedo permitirme mostrar sentimientos. Ya es demasiado el hecho de haberme enamorado de ti. Un momento, ¿enamorado? ¿Realmente estoy enamorado de ti? Supongo que el hecho de no hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti y ponerme así cuando te veo, lo dice todo. Pero, ¿por qué tú? ¿que es lo que me atrae de ti? tu mirada hace que me pierda en ella, cuando veo tus dulces labios me imagino como sería probarlos. Tu cuerpo esbelto, tu cabello, tan peculiar, tu carácter tan parecido al mío, aunque no tan arrogante...

Todo ello me obsesiona. Deseo hacerte mío, ser tuyo para siempre.

¿como decirte lo que siento? ¿Como hacerlo cuando me ha sido muy difícil reconocerlo? No ante los demás, eso por ahora no lo haré, ello podría significar perder tu amistad. ¿que hacer?

_Quisiera ir de la mano de este sentimiento que llevo tan dentro  
Y me cuesta tanto, tener callado cuando te encuentro_

_Quisiera ser tu amuleto y veneno en tu aire_

_Quisiera se para ti un vicio incontrolable_

Pensaba que le quería a él, pero me he dado cuenta de que solo es cariño, amistad. Nos une un gran vinculo pero no lo amo, te amo a ti. Inundas mi mente y cada vez que me miras me hundo en tu mirada, esos ojos azules son como el mar, en el cual naufrago. Tu cuerpo tan bien formado. Ese aire de superioridad que tienes, al igual que yo...

No se como he terminado enamorándome de ti, éramos enemigos y hasta hace poco lo hemos sido, pero ahora....tengo miedo a perder tu amistad, la que ha sido tan difícil conseguir. Entonces, ¿como decirte lo que ahora siento? ¿acaso, sientes lo mismo que yo? Tantas preguntas ansío responder, pero no tengo respuestas para ello.

_Quisiera volver a hechizarme en tu bruja mirada_

Era lunes por la mañana. Yugi se despertó temprano como todos los días, preparó el desayuno y fue a llamar a su yami:

¡ Yami ! Levántate o llegaremos tarde otra vez-

Poco después Yami apareció en el salón, parecía no haber dormido.

Yami, ¿estas bien?, parece como si no hubieras dormido.

Y es que no lo he hecho, he estado toda la noche pensando.

¿En él?

¿..? ¿ A quien te refieres?

A 

No recuerdas que tenemos un lazo mental ¿?

¡ Mierda ! - había estado tan ocupado esta semana que no se había dado cuenta de que su Hikari podía oír lo que pensaba

No te preocupes, mantendré el secreto.

Gracias

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Kaiba:

Seto, no te olvides esta tarde hemos quedado para ir juntos a la nueva sala de juegos

-Lo sé, no se me olvida nada.

Ah, por cierto, si quieres puedes invitar a Yami y los demás

Esta bien, pero..

Bueno, si solo quieres que Yami vaya, no tienes más que 

El que sea más pequeño, no quiere decir que sea estúpido. Además te conozco muy bien Seto, no puedes ocultarme nada.

En eso tienes razón. Me voy no puedo llegar tarde.

Adiós Nii-sama

Una vez en el colegio, Seto los llamó y les propuso el plan de Mokuba

Bien, así podré derrotarte en un duelo, Bakura

Que te crees tu eso, eres patético Honda

Y tu perro ¿vienes?

Claro, Neko

Yami y Yo también vamos

Bien Yugi, entonces a las siete en el parque

Esa tarde al llegar Seto a casa, Mokuba se enteró de que iban todos juntos, pero el tenia otros planes...

Yugi al habla

- Yugi, lo siento pero Seto se ha puesto enfermos y me temo que los de esta tarde se ha aplazado.

Entiendo, avisaré a los demás

No te preocupes ya lo he hecho,

Entonces nada

Adiós

Adiós

Seto, que no sabia nada de lo que tramaba Mokuba, acudió puntual al parque, y allí solo encontró a Yami.

¿y los demás?

No lo se, vendrán enseguida supongo

Seto, se me olvidaba decirte que llamó Yugi, me dijo que no iban a poder venir. Lo siento.

No importa, iremos nosotros.

Mokuba pasó todo la tarde planeando como ayudar a su hermano. Sabia cuanto amaba a Yami y también que Yami le amaba a él. Lo difícil iba a ser que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Al legar a casa Mokuba convenció a Yami para que se quedase a cenar y como ese día los mayordomos no estaban, tuvieron que preparar ellos la cena.

Después estuvieron hablando un rato, pero Mokuba comenzó a sentirse mal...

Mokuba ¿te encuentras bien?

Me he mareado, solo es eso

Creo que seria mejor que te acostases

Tienes razón- al subir las escaleras, este se desmayó. Seto lo llevo en brazos hasta su cuarto. Al volver al salón le pidió a Yami que se quedara

Si no te importa.

Claro que no, además necesito ayuda para cuidar a Mokuba

Esta bien.

Seto le enseñó la habitación donde dormiría, la cual estaba casualmente al lado de la suya. Era una habitación muy amplia, con vistas al jardín. Los muebles eran de madera tallada y el brillo de la luna les daba un toque antiguo.

si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo

claro

_Sentado en un coche de hielo  
Que se derrite cada amanecer, no puedo   
Pedirte que te quedes hasta mañana  
Pedirte que me enredes hoy en tu pelo_

Seto no sabia que hacer, Yami iba a dormir en su casa, en la habitación de al lado. Tenias tantas ganas de entrar en ella y Confesarles su sentimientos a Yami......

Si saber como se encontraba en el pasillo, frente a Yami, el cual tampoco sabia que hacia allí.

Yami, ¿qué haces aquí?

Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿y tu?

Pues...

Yo..quería.....quería hablar con tigo

Yo también

La verdad no se ......

Seto, no podía esperar más y sin pensárselo besó a Yami. Al principio fue un beso suave, y al ver que Yami le correspondía se besaron apasionadamente.

Bueno, veo que por fin habéis confesado vuestros sentimientos, ¿no es así?

¡¡ Mokuba !! ¿tu sabias que..?

Si, Yami. Conozco bien a mi hermano y no puede ocultarme nada, y a ti...la verdad es que me lo dijo Yugi. El quería ayudaros y....

Bueno, eso ya no importa..ahora Mokuba, ¿Por qué no te acuestas? Es muy tarde.

Está bien Nii-sama, , os dejo solos...no hace falta que lo repitas

Yami, ¿Por donde íbamos? Ah, ya lo recuerdo – Le agarró de la cintura y se besaron ardientemente. Habían esperado tanto tiempo. Poco a poco entraron en la habitación de Seto y allí se tumbaron sobre la cama, dejando libres sus sentimientos y la pasión que sentían.

Al día siguiente llegaron juntos a la escuela. El primero en verlos fue Yugi

Yami, ¿dónde...? Ya veo. Me alegro por ustedes

Así que Mokuba y tu lo planeasteis todo, ¿no es cierto?

Si y menos mal que lo hicimos, si no, nunca os habríais dicho lo que sentíais

Gracias Yugi

De nada, Seto, para estamos los amigos.

Cuando entraron en la escuela la gente se sorprendió al verlos juntos, pero no más que al ver a Bakura y Ryou juntos, Marik y Malik, y Katsuya y Yugi. Los únicos que faltaban por llegar eran Serenity y Honda, que, para fastidio de Katsuya estaban juntos también. Parecía que esa Noche se habían formado todas las parejas

_He creído lo increíble_

_He desmentido lo que vi_

_Y ya no digo lo que pienso_

_Porque solo pienso en ti._


End file.
